Golden Midnight
by blackfire93
Summary: A woman her mother a Shade, her father an Elf. She lives her life being tortured by her mother in a cave, the darkness and pain is all she knows. She meets a wolf pup and a new world is opened to her only for her mother to destroy it. Many years later a golden egg appears before her. Change comes what of the blue dragon, her rider or the man who knows so much about dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**FOR THE NAMES I GOT THEM ONLINE FROM THIS REALLY COOL WEBSITE ( / ). I DO NOT OWN ERAGON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS I DO HOWEVER OWN MY CHARACTER HER MOTHER AND THE OTHER OC'S I ADDED INTO THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW:** _*this is thoughts*_ this is out-loud

 _ **This is magic words**_

 **CHAPTER ONE**

I glared up at my mother, "You may have given birth to me but you will never own me!" I snarled at her. She grinned showing her rotting teeth proof of her using dark magic. "I wouldn't be too sure of that, child." She hissed, before she plunged her black dagger like poisoned nails into my chest. I couldn't hold back the scream of pain as the dark magic flew through my veins calling to the Shade in my blood and trying to eliminate the Elf blood that also ran through my veins. I don't know how long I screamed for however when I came to my voice was gone as was my mother. I was curled up into a small ball on the floor by waist length brown hair matted with my sweat and blood and dirt, _*It's a good thing I didn't have anything to eat or things would be a lot worse.*_ I thought with bitter resignation of what was my life. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep, I never knew when she would come and start up her torture again. I was awoken to what sounded like a small animal calling for help, seeing that I was alone I decided to try and find the source of the noise. I could always use something to eat if it was killed and I would love the knowledge of helping something escape their fate if it was still alive. When I did find the source of the noise I was surprised to find a small creature, one of its legs ripped off with its back up against one of the caves many walls, snarling in defiance at a larger creature that was trying to kill it.

I saved the small creature by killing the bigger one with a single quick blow breaking its spine and with a quick twist, I snapped its neck. The small creature continued to growl and snap although I was now its target. I stared at the small creature in wonder _. *You just won't back down will you little one….I should be more like you.*_ I thought as I watched the small thing as it watched me. Finally I decided to try something I had never attempted before, I was going to try and use magic. I wasn't sure what to do at first, my mother only ever used dark magic and that was usually only to torture me or one of her other 'guests' that she had chained up in come of the many cave's that were scattered around the twisted pathways of the place that I had been brought up in. I sat down in front of the small creature crossing my legs and making myself comfortable. Easily ignoring the dead larger creature that lay right beside me I took a deep breath in through my nose and let it out through my mouth slowly. I continued doing this until I felt a small gentle nudge in the back of my head, it felt warm and I reached towards it mentally. A world of color and beauty filled my head, smells and sights I could never have dreamed of appeared before me. Whispers started slowly one syllable being dragged out for what seemed like minutes before a new one was added. Soon however the whispers started to speed up then slowly grow louder. I was afraid at first not being able to see what was talking to me, but soon I realized that it was the tree's that were talking to me, they taught me ancient knowledge from the beginning of time in a language that I had never heard before but I instinctively understood. I don't know how long I stayed like that soaking up all the wisdom I was being given before I remembered the small creature, a wolf pup as I now knew it was called. _*How can I heal the pup?*_ I asked the tree's, there was a silence then a different voice answered me in yet a different language.

I turned around trying to find the source of the new voice and was surprised when I saw what seemed to be a soft white light that floated over the surface of a stream. I couldn't understand the language and I started to grow frustrated at my inability. All the sudden I snapped out of my dream state and found myself back inside the dark cavern underground, the only place I knew, the wolf pup was almost completely still it's eyes were glazing over. "No you can't die!" I shouted at the pup I reached for it desperately trying to think of a way to heal it when I remembered the words that the white light had spoken. Hoping that those were the words I needed I gathered the pup close to my chest and whispered the words. _**"With the warmth of the sun, the healing properties of water, and the magic of the earth, I call upon the power gathered to heal the wounded."**_ I felt something deep inside me shift then sudden warmth flooded my body followed by a golden light that wrapped around the pup, then an intense pain that sent me into darkness. When I next awoke the wolf pup was no longer in my arms and the carcass of the mountain lion I had killed had its stomach ripped open and the entrails were gone. I lay there in the darkness of the cave and mulled over everything that had happened. From the moment I had heard the wolf pup's calls to the moment I had spoken those strange words. My eyes widened and I reached up to touch my throat, "I spoke. I'm speaking! I can talk again!" I exclaimed with joy. Usually it took several days for my voice to recover after I lost it, "Wait how long has it been?" I muttered to myself, flinching at the thought of what my mother would do if she found me where I was and if she ever discovered what I had done. I felt my whole body tremble as memory after memory of the torture that she had put me through physically and mentally up till this point, but my trembling worsened as I sadly and fearfully acknowledged the fact that what she would do to me would be much worse than anything she had done up till now.

A sound caused me to look up in surprise and I was startled to find myself looking at the wolf pup that I had tried to save. "You're alive huh little one?" I said happy that I had managed to save its life even though my body was protesting at my every movement. _"Yes your golden magic saved me."_ I heard the words and I felt my mouth fall open in surprise it took me a few minutes to recover, "You can talk?!" I blurted out in surprise and confusion, worried that I was finally losing my mind. _"You can understand my thoughts?"_ The wolf pup questioned sounding as surprised as I felt. I learned that he had been out with an adult wolf from his pack when they had been attacked by that mountain lion the pup had ran away and the mountain lion had given chase. The pup had been sure he was going to die when I came out of no-where and killed the mountain lion, then after a few minutes of sitting with my eyes shut and he had almost died a golden light covered him and when he woke up he was being held against my chest and he had a new leg. He had left trying to find his way out but unable to find the exit he had came back and ate some of the mountain lion before trying to find the exit again. Not finding it again he had come back and I was awake. "Wait so this has all happened in one day?" I questioned the pup in surprise and confusion. _"Is this really possible? All of this happened in one day?"_ I mentally wondered the pup just sat quietly and then asked me to lead him to the exit. I was surprised out of my mental mussing, " I would pup, but I don't know where the exit is, this entire cave and all adjacent cavern's are controlled by my mother and her dark magic, the pathways shift constantly to prevent people from being able to leave. I have lived here for as long as I can remember and I have never seen the outside world, or a creature such as yourself or the mountain lion that was attacking you until today." I told the pup honestly. "Tell you what, stay here with me and I promise every time I can I will search for a way out of here and when I find it I will take you with me." I said. The pup thought it over for a while, I stayed quiet and let the pup think my offer over, _"Very well, I have no other choice. My mother called me Chas what is your name?"_ The pup asked. I had to think for a moment, mother very rarely called me by my name unless she was using a dark spell that required the use of my name in order to bind me. "My name is Nia. Nia Whisper Silversnow, I will do my best to get us out of here Chas." I said.

I am not sure how long has passed since Chas came into my life, however I have successfully managed to keep my mother from finding out about him and I have finally found a way out of this place. _"Chas I have finally found it! I know the way out of here!"_ I happily sent out mentally. We had found that we could hear each other's thoughts, I had found out in one of my many dream states that the magic I had used had tied our minds together which was an extremely dangerous thing to do since if he was killed I would be in danger of dying from the shock of his death. I had also learned many things about the world, magical and non-magical. I shook myself out of my thoughts and called mentally for Chas again. When he didn't reply I begin to search for him and to my horror I found him pinned down on the cave floor with my mother standing over him holding a dagger. "NO!" I screamed and without a thought of the consequences I used my magic, creating a spear of lighting and throwing it at my mother sending her flying off of Chas and into the cave wall. "Oh, what's this? Using magic against your mother? And white magic to, what a disgraceful child! You need put in your place." My mother snarled saliva and blood flying out of her mouth as she spoke. She muttered a dark spell to heal her left side where the lightning had created a hole then she stood up. I kept half my attention on her as I used magic to unlock the chains that were pinning Chas to the cave floor. He was unconscious and bleeding from several cuts all over his body. "Oh no, what has she done to you?" I whispered, making sure not to say his name, if she had his name she would have control over him. All the sudden I felt a chill rush down my spine and going on instincts alone I jumped using air magic to sending me flying up towards the roof, flipping over mid-air to see what I was running from. My eyes opened wider then I thought possible as I saw what had been coming towards me. It was half a dozen Ra'zac's made up what I guessed to be the parts of long dead 'guest's' that my mother had used for her own pleasure. I gulped and whispered a silent spell of protection around Chas, I knew I was going to have to conserve my magic since it wore down my energy but I needed to be sure Chas would be safe no matter what the outcome.

I fought as best I could but I knew that I would need to use magic to destroy the Ra'zac's and my energy was already getting dangerously low. I felt something rip my back open as I used a light spell to forever destroy the Ra'zac in front of me. I screamed in pain as I felt the skin on my back open even wider, however I kept fighting and finally the cave room was empty except for my mother, me and Chas who was slowly regaining his consciousness. My protective spell on him was weakening and I knew it was only a matter of time before it completely disappeared. _"Nia what's happening?"_ Chas asked, I let my mind open to him, however that was the chance my mother was waiting for. She attacked full force using her dark magic to break my protective barrier around Chas and using our mental connection to bring us both to our knees. I felt a fear that I had never known well up within me as I watched my mother plunge her hand towards Chas chest and rip out his heart. I screamed in pain as I felt his pain my mother laughed as she held his heart in her blood covered hands. She looked at me and with a smile filled with evil she spoke, "Don't be sad, daughter. I will make you one with the wolf that you loved so much!" With that she started to place a dark curse upon me, I didn't react to her or the words that she was now chanting as I stared at the dead body of my only friend. I felt something within me break and I watched numbly as my mother grabbed a goblet. I didn't flinch as she cut open my wrist and filled the goblet with my blood, nor did I move as she continued the spell however as I saw her raise a dagger to plunge into the Chas's heart I twitched. __And my rage and fear collided as one as I called out words in a tongue I had never heard before but that felt like I had always known. _ **"I call upon the darkness from within, the fire of hatred that burns eternally, I call upon the light of all that is beloved, I call upon the magic of the unknown may you gather and destroy the Shade named Roshina Lorna Silversnow! Plunge her into the very darkness that she calls upon to do her evil, take away her power and let her rot in the pits of her own creation!"**_ I felt a power rumble out from somewhere deep within me, my mother had halted in midair and turned towards me Chas heart slipping out of her hand and into the goblet filled with my blood, the dagger fell out of her other hand and pierced Chas heart and the goblet itself. "Nnnooo, NOOOOO!" My mother screamed reaching both hands that were still dripping with Chas blood towards me but it was too late for her. The spell took effect and she disappeared, sucked into a spinning black pit that had appeared out of no-where and left the same way. I fell to the ground, all my strength was gone and as my eyes shut I reached out towards Chas's corpse, _**"Please don't leave me Chas."**_ I whispered before I fainted.

When I awoke I found several things had changed, one being that the cave which had always seemed huge and endless was much smaller then I remembered and I could smell fresh air coming in from somewhere. Another change was that Chas's body was nowhere to be found nor was the goblet and dagger that my mother had been using in her curse. A third change was all my senses were heightened to a very high degree and I could hear birds chirping. I followed my ears and nose and found myself staring out at a beautiful and colorful world that I had only ever seen in my dream state and even that didn't compare to seeing the real thing. I felt the grass beneath my feet for the first time and I went no further. I collapsed onto the earth and just breathed taking everything in. After the sun had went down and the moon and star's lit up the night sky I finally stood and after destroying the cave that held my darkest memories I followed the sound of splashing. After I came upon the river I hesitated, I had seen myself once and I wasn't sure I ever wanted to see myself again. However I wanted to clean myself for the first time, I wanted to wash away everything that had to do with my past so I closed my eyes and waded into the slow moving river. I sat down and after taking a deep breath I laid down under the water making sure my eyes were closed as tightly as I could shut them I used my magic and caused the water to scrub me clean all over. When I was finally done I shot upward my eyes flying open as did my mouth. I gulped in the air my starving lungs called for and after a moment of just breathing I looked down and found myself staring at a very familiar and yet different reflection. My waist length brown hair was gone my head was now covered in a soft black fuzz of re-growing hair but what really freaked me out was the fact that there were two wolf ears on-top of my head. I reached up and touched them, they were real. I froze in shock at that revelation before looking at my reflection again. My once brown eyes were now a light purple with dark golden flecks, my skin that had never seen the sun to my surprise was a golden-brown color. My finger-nails were sharp and longer then I remembered them to be, the same with my toe-nails, I ran my tongue over my teeth and found two of my teeth to be sharper than the rest. Then I heard a light splash behind me and something wrapped itself around my waist. I sat frozen for several minutes before glancing down without moving my head and I almost blacked out from shock. It was a black tail, I slowly reached behind me following the tail and sure enough it was connected to the base of my spine right above my butt. I scrambled out of the water and up a nearby tree where I sat scared and in shock. This was just too much for me to take in all at once. _"Maybe the tree's will be able to explain this to me."_ I thought hopefully before trying to settle into a dream state. However the new smells and my hearing and everything was just too much for me to handle and I ended up falling asleep.

When I awoke the sun was up in the middle of the sky and for the rest of the day I simply sat in the tree and watched and listened and smelled everything. When my empty stomach finally convinced me to feed it I was hesitant to actually take the life of any of the creatures that I could see. They all looked to beautiful to eat, then I remembered fruit and I begin to search for some. I found some after awhile and I ate until my stomach stopped complaining then I settled into another tree and once again tried to get into a dream state. It took me several days before I was able to get into a dream state but when I did I learned that the reason for my new appearance and appendages was because the curse my mother had put on me had been messed up and my whispered plea in magic had changed it a bit so I had become part wolf. I learned many things and as more time passed I learned how to make clothes and everything else I needed. I stayed away from anything that wasn't an animal though for several reasons. One being that the tree's told me that my appearance would scare anyone I came in contact with, another reason was I had no self-confidence and I didn't really know how to interact with another person. I did learn from the trees about my parents and the two different heritages's that I had. I also learned that I was 112 years old although I only looked like a ten year old human. Over the next years I grew stronger in magic and in body and mind I taught myself how to swordfight and shoot a bow and arrow, I also created several weapons myself. And I found myself straying closer and closer to human villages, if I could I would help out from the shadows but I never stayed near one town longer than two years. In the year I turned 336 I looked like a 26 year old human girl although my body was strong and although I wasn't all muscle I could do a lot of damage without magic or my weapon's. My black hair had never grown past the tops of my shoulders since that day. I wore a hood to hide my black wolf ears although I could flatten my wolf ears down and they blended in with my hair it was easier to just use a hood. I also wore black pants and a sleeveless black top as well as a black robe, I wore a pair of black leather boots I had created as well. I kept my tail wrapped around my waist like a black fur belt when I was in a town. "The years sure have changed me." I muttered to myself as I took a swig of alcohol from the large mug that I had just paid for. I always managed to gain stares and get gossiped about mainly because of my all black clothes, some people thought I was 'with the king' whatever that meant. However being a girl that wore pants also caused a lot of stares and whispers. I had learned long ago not to let the whispers and stares get at me although sometimes it was easier than others. After I finished with the drink I left and walked into the forest, it soon grew dark but my eye-sight remained perfect and I continued on. All of the sudden the ground in front of me shock and for a second I saw fire and then there was a golden color stone lying on the ground in front of me. I searched the forest around me using all of my senses' and magic as well but I found myself alone except for a few animals here and there. I cautiously walked towards the golden stone when I heard a soft thumping like a heartbeat. I felt my ear's twitch and swivel around searching for the source. To my amazement I found the source to be the golden stone, "No egg." I corrected myself as I reached for what I was now sure was an egg. I hesitated for a brief second on if I should leave it or take it with me. My curiosity won out over my caution and I used my robe to wrap the egg up in and hold it close to my heart keeping it warm as I continue my trek farther into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**RECAP:**

My curiosity won out over my caution and I used my robe to wrap the egg up in and hold it close to my heart keeping it warm as I continue my trek farther into the forest.

 **I AM UNSURE ABOUT THE TIME FRAME IN THE MOVIE (WHICH I AM GOING OFF OF RATHER THEN THE BOOKS) SO I CREATED MY OWN TIMELINE. SORRY IF THAT CONFUSES YOU ALL. ENJOY.**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

I made sure to always keep the egg close to my body in order to keep it warm as I traveled through the forest I decided to head for a small village named Carvahall in the country of Alagaësia. I had been to only twice before in the past two hundred years but something seemed right about going there. As I drew closer and closer to the town I felt like something was going to happen, what I wasn't sure but I knew something was. When I was still twenty-seven days away from reaching Carvahall something did happen. The golden egg that I had kept close to me ever since finding it three weeks ago hatched into a golden baby dragon. I had been sitting in a tree staring at the stars eating an apple when I felt the egg begin to move. Immediately I took it out of the small cocoon I had made with my robe and set the egg on my lap. A few seconds later a small piece of the egg was chipped out from the inside and then the whole egg broke leaving the small baby out in the open.

I stared at the small baby and it stared at me, then looked around and seemed to grow scared as it hurried up my lap and nuzzled its small golden head into my chest. I hesitantly reached out and touched its muzzle letting out a hiss of breath as I felt a strange new magic burrow into me. If I hadn't had as much experience with magic as I had I would have been knocked unconscious from the force of the magic flying into me. As it was I still grew extremely tired and after wrapping my robe around myself and the baby dragon I whispered a spell that made both of us invisible to all senses and then whispered another one that kept me from falling out of the tree.

 **SEVENTEEN DAYS LATER:**

"Come on little one you should at least start trying to fly." I told the golden dragon that I had nick-named Ray as I ran through a clearing holding his back legs in my hands. "Ready…and…GO!" I hollered as I threw him up into the air, I felt his back legs kick off my hands and smiled as I saw his wings pumping, keeping him air-born. He began to fly higher and higher and soon he was out of even my eye-sight and for a moment I felt forlorn, I had enjoyed having some company again. I sighed and turned around I didn't even get to take a step when I felt the strange magic that had burned a swirl pattern onto my left palm when I first touched Ray, flare up. I turned around and searched the sky and to my great surprise I saw a fully grown golden dragon that I could swear was Ray all grown up flying back towards me.

I felt the ground shake as the dragon landed in the clearing before it folded its wings in and looked at me with its amber colored eyes. _**"Hello Nia."**_ A male voice said in my head. I jerked backwards in surprise nearly falling over my own feet. "What the?!" I muttered in surprise and shock. _**"My name is Kuldr, but you have been calling me Ray. I can hear your thoughts and in turn you can hear mine."**_ Kuldr said his voice echoing in my head. "So the stories that the trees told me about the dragon riders is not over." I said with wonder in my voice. _ **"I am your dragon, and you are my rider."**_ Kuldr stated. I smiled happily the trees had told me that dragons were almost immortal unless their rider was killed and that dragons were completely loyal to their riders.

Over the next ten days I had many talks with Kuldr and we learned many things about each other. I told him about about my past and how I was pretty much immortal myself. I learned that even though Kuldr had been an egg he had knowledge of many things that had happened. I also learned that in a small way all dragons were mentally able to communicate with each other. And Kuldr was positive that there were two other dragons in existence and one seemed much closer then the other. I started wearing finger-less gloves to hide the mark that showed I was a dragon rider, Kuldr suggested it. I sent Kuldr to go get something to eat while I put on my robe and went into the small town of Carvahall. I bought something to eat and while waiting for my food and drink I saw a handsome older man talking to two guys who looked to be soldiers. I watched as the man seemed to be getting ready to have a go at them before he looked at a young man with blonde hair who was watching him, before cutting down the birds he had strung up.

" _ **There's another dragon here! A blue female one!"**_ Kuldr's voice suddenly said in my head while I was in mid-bite. I paused for a second before taking the bite of bread while replying mentally, **_"Did she see you?"_** I asked. There was a moments pause then Kuldr responded, _**"No I was flying above her when I spotted her. Should I not let her see me?"**_ Kuldr asked. I finished my food and tossed back the rest of my drink before I answered mentally, **_"I suppose it woulnd't hurt to make a new acquaintance but if she tries to kill you or her rider tries to kill you get out of there!"_** I replied. I decided to walk around the small village since no one seemed to mind my presence. I saw the same golden haired boy who had been watching the handsome man earlier and the stealthy way he was trying to get away from the village caught my interest so I followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off thank you to all who are reading this story and reviewing, also thank you to all who have added this story as a favorite and added me as a favorite as well.** _Writing like this means mental communication._

 **RECAP:**

I decided to walk around the small village since no one seemed to mind my presence. I saw the same golden haired boy who had been watching the handsome man earlier and the stealthy way he was trying to get away from the village caught my interest so I followed him.

 **CHAPTER THREE**

I felt Kuldr's presence grow as I continue to follow the golden haired boy. I smiled as I figured that either this boy was the female dragon's rider or he was about to get the surprise of his young life. I was leaning more towards the first one but if he wasn't well, I would have to shut him up. As I continued to follow the boy farther away from the small town and watched from the forest as he started walking a well-worn dirt path. I could see a large barn with a medium sized house next to it in the distance however the large blue dragon Kuldr told me about flew downward and caught the boy in her large feet taking him up in the air.

I wanted to holler at the stupidity of that dragon, honestly other people would be able to see her if they looked up. _"What is she thinking?!"_ I mentally asked Kuldr. _"There is a scent of several Ra'zac's coming from the barn up ahead. My guess is that that boy lives there and she's trying to get him away from the creatures that could kill him."_ I was surprised at his immediate defense of the female dragon but shoved that away as I heard someone running up the path coming from the small town. I instinctively jumped up high into a heavily leafed tree my left hand touching the tree limb to balance myself while my right hand was grasping the hilt of one of my swords.

" _Go after them, don't let them see you, protect them if need be. It seems that the female is a few days younger then you."_ I said to Kuldr, immediately feeling his presence going away from me. I readied myself to jump off the limb and ambush whoever or whatever was running up the path. However I never jumped it was the handsome man from earlier, the one the blonde kid had been watching. I took my hand away from my sword and watched him as he ran towards the barn. I felt Kuldr's presence coming back towards me then and I mentally hissed, _"What are you doing?!"_ Kuldr replied, _"The boy made her turn him back around, he is now at the barn. He sent her away in anger I'll stay above her and out of her sight."_

I jumped through the forest staying above the ground passing the man however I ran out of forest and so I stopped just inside the edge of the forest. The man ran past my hiding place and right into the barn where I could hear another heart beat coming from. I stayed hiding and listened to them talk, I learned that the handsome man was named Brom, and the blonde was named Eragon. I was un-surprised to learn that Eragon was the dragon rider, however I was surprised to find out that Brom knew about dragons and dragon riders. My interest in him caused me to follow Brom, Eragon and his dragon as they traveled throughout the forest. After eight days of following them I decided that Kuldr and I should make an appearance and join their small group. Kuldr and I circled around them and got ahead of them and were waiting for them in a large clearing.

Kuldr tensed and I knew that the other dragon must have spotted us, which meant that she let her rider know, who in turn probably let Brom know. I kept my hood up, partly not wanting to scare them away and partly because I didn't trust them. _"Remember to be nice to the people not just the dragon."_ Kuldr said, causing me to glare at him and raise an eyebrow, daring him to say anything else. _"Well you usually don't do so well with people."_ Kuldr said with the dragon equivalent of a shrug. I rolled my eyes but couldn't fault his logic, I did have a hard time interacting pleasantly with people. I had a very good reason however I had been betrayed by a human almost two hundred years ago and had almost died.

I shook my head to get rid of the painful memories and focused on the forest where I knew Brom and Eragon would be coming out. Kuldr kept his focus on the sky watching for the female dragon. I heard the horses getting closer and took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly trying to relax my tense muscles. Sure enough the two horses and their riders burst out of the forest and for a second I thought they were going to try to kill us. Then I felt and smelt the disgusting scent of Ra'zac's coming behind them fast. _"Kuldr take the sky, use our fire if the Ra'zac's get to close to them."_ I said as I, without thinking, tossed off my black robe and took out my magic coated twin swords. Readying myself as the two horses and their riders ran past me, Kuldr already high in the sky circling around.

I didn't want to use magic unless I had too I liked being able to fight on my own power. I didn't move forward, instead I let them come towards me. There was seven of them, all of them made up of forest insects, the sight of them brought back a flash of memories but I shoved those thoughts aside. I couldn't think of my past right now I had to focus. The first one saw me in the clearing and as I figured it would it charged towards me. Intent on killing me so it could reach its prey, I grinned, setting my feet and crouching slightly my ears pricked upwards and were swiveling around to catch every noise. My blood began to pump as I readied myself for the fight that was coming. The six other Ra'zac's burst through the clearing as the first one exploded, the dark magic that had been holding it together purified.

Immediately the other six locked onto me, seeing me as a threat they all charged towards me. I could feel my grin growing, stretching my face and I let them come, when they got into range of my blades I begin to twist and twirl. Blocking their weapons and keeping their focus on me so none of them went after Brom and Eragon. Sadly they were dispersed within the next three minutes and after twirling my blades to make sure there was nothing left on them I put them away. Kuldr assured me that there was no more in the forest so I turned and walked back to where my robe had been blown by the wind after I tossed it off. I grabbed it and placed it around my shoulders before pulling the hood up over my head hiding my ears once again from view. _"Well that didn't go exactly as planned, did they run away or have they stopped somewhere close?"_ I asked Kuldr.

" _They are waiting in another clearing about eighty feet away. She is up here beside me watching you…now she is flying towards them."_ Kuldr reported. _"Thanks, you can follow her, just stay up in the air until I get there please."_ I said, not wanting anything to happen to Kuldr. I felt his presence move away and after a minute I followed in the same direction. I paused outside of the human's eye-sight and took another deep breath trying to steady myself. The slowly I walked out into Brom and Eragon's eye sight. I was met with two very curious and suspicious sets of human eyes. The two horses immediately nickered at me in greeting sensing my affinity for them and probably smelling the large grapes I had in my pack. I stopped ten feet away from Brom and Eragon, I could sense the female dragon looking me over. "I am going to call my dragon down if I sense any hostility from either of you I will kill you two." I said.

Kuldr said some choice words at me before muttering about my stupid blockheadedness and how I was never going to win any friends. I rolled my eyes at him before asking him to come down a good forty yards from where Brom and Eragon were standing. Kuldr landed and he and the other dragon seemed to eye-ball each other for a moment before starting a conversation. Deciding that they were okay I put my full attention on Brom and Eragon. I decided to just get everything over with I wasn't a very patient person. I pulled off the robe exposing my ears and tail and gave them a short run-down of my past.

"My name is Nia, my mother was a Shade, my dad was an Elf. A magic spell got messed up and I have the ears and tail of a wolf. Yes all of my senses are as heightened as my animal counterpart. No I cannot change into a wolf unless I use magic which I can do. Kuldr is my dragon he is a male and he is 35 days old. I know you are Brom and you are Eragon, other than your names I know nothing about you two. We have been following you three for the past eight days, and I plan on traveling with you two because Kuldr likes your dragon. I am 336 years old although I only look in my late twenties. Do not purposefully touch my ears of tail unless I give you permission. If you have any questions please ask them now." I said all at once.

Kuldr scolded me but I chose to ignore him and instead focused on Brom and Eragon who looked a little overwhelmed in the information I had just piled on them. "May I see your mark?" Brom asked. I nodded and pulled off my right glove holding it fingers up palm out so he could see the swirls burned into my palm. "When you said your mother 'was' a Shade and your dad 'was' an Elf does that mean their dead now?" Eragon asked bluntly his tone curious. I saw Brom give him a sharp look but I was happy that Eragon was forward about what he wanted. "Yes their both dead. I never met my dad however I killed my mother after she murdered my best friend." I said honestly. Eragon and Brom let me travel with them although they were a bit distant with me at first and I was with them. However as we traveled together I begin to grow more attached to them and was slowly beginning to realize that these two accepted me. Sure they were a bit distant with me at first but who wouldn't be?

As we continue to travel them on their horses and me by foot or Kuldr when he wasn't flying with the female dragon, whose name I learned was Saphira. I used small amounts of magic when it rained so we didn't get soaked and I felt myself being drawn towards Brom. I felt like there was something different about Brom, something I both needed and wanted. I had never been around a single person as long as I had been around Brom and Eragon so I thought maybe that was it. However Kuldr pointed out to me that I didn't feel that way about Eragon, I was a bit worried. I asked Kuldr what he thought it was and he said that I should talk to Brom about it when it was just the two of us. I decided to talk to Brom about my weird feelings when Eragon got a saddle for Saphira that way we would be alone.

The time came sooner than I thought it would, Brom decided to stop at a small village. I decided to stay with the horses I didn't want to be around a lot of people at the moment. Eragon and Brom went in to get whatever they had to get. While they were gone I begin to practice what I would say to Brom, when I realized what I was doing I stopped myself. "Stop it! You have no reason to be nervous about talking to Brom!" I muttered to myself out-loud. At that moment a small drift of dark magic came at me from the shops. "Brom, Eragon!" I shouted as I jumped up and started towards the village. I saw them running across the bridge towards me, twenty Urgals and chasing them. I used magic to create a bow and a dozen arrows of purity that would kill any and all creatures of darkness. However I never got to use it, Eragon produced fire magic and blew the Urgals away falling unconscious immediately afterwards.

I ran forward and scooped Eragon up in my arms, telling Kuldr to keep Saphira up in the sky and out of the range of the Urgals that were still coming. I jumped up onto the horse Eragon had been riding and Brom jumped up onto his. We galloped away Brom clutching whatever it was he had bought in the small village. I used my magic to make sure Eragon was all right, he was fine, just exhausted from the use of the magic he had used. I told that to both Brom and Kuldr, Kuldr relayed that to Saphira who was flying beside him. When we finally got away from the Urgals and Brom felt we were safe we stopped and I jumped off the horse, making sure not to jar Eragon. Brom laid Eragon's cover down and a pack was used as a pillow as I laid Eragon down on top of his cover.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait, {When in **BOLD** Nia is thinking to herself when _**Bold and Italic**_ Nia is talking mentally with Kuldr _This is magic_.}Read and review =-)

 **FOURTH CHAPTER**

As Brom and I waited for Eragon to wake up, Brom unwrapped a brown leather saddle that he had bought for Eragon to use in order to fly on Saphira. I was bitting my lower lip nervously as I tried to think of a way to bring up how I was feeling to Brom without sounding weird. FInally tired of me continuesly thinking over things Kuldr told me if I didn't tell Brom right that minute he would tell Sapphira who would tell Eragon who would tell Brom for me. I huffed at him and told him that I would tell Brom after Eragon woke up. Kuldr swore he would hold me to that and I knew without a doubt he would so as soon as Eragon woke up I asked Brom if I could talk to him privatly.

I could see by the look on Brom's face he was surprised, curious and a little worried but he agreed and we walked into the woods a little ways just out of Eragon's earshot. I told Kuldr to tell Sapphira that she had better not easedrop and tell Eragon what we said. I could feel Kuldr trying not to laugh and figured that Eragon had allready asked Sapphira to easedrop on us. Deciding to put a halt to that I used my magic to put a sound bubble around Brom and me so no one could listen to us. I took a deep breath to gather my strength before I decided to just blurt it out, that way whatever happened next I would know how Brom felt about my strange feelings.

"Brom I have feelings for you that differ from anything I have ever felt for anyone or anything else and I am confused as to what they are and what to do with them." I said. I could tell that took Brom by surprise as his eyes widdened and his mouth dropped open slightly as he took several steps backwards. I tilted my head as I studied the still silent Brom for several moments. Then realization struck I felt my own eyes widden as I finally realized exactly what my feelings were for Brom. I felt my head shake as I took several steps backwards, "I'm in love with you." I said in a whisper more to myself then to Brom who was recovering from his surprise only to be surprised once again.

We didn't get to speak any more after that beacuse Eragon decided it was the perfect time to try and fly on Sapphira, by himself while he was still week. I know I surprised everyone with my language even Kuldr had never heard me use such language. I didn't look at anyone as I ran to Kuldr who had landed for me, I jumped up on his bare back and took off after Sapphira and Eragon. I decied not to look at Brom or talk to him about my discovery of my feelings for a while, I needed time to think.

Unfortanly or fortunatly depeneding how you think I never had time to bring that subject back up. Brom was busy teaching Eragon how to use the magic that Sapphira and he were now connected by. And then Eragon decided to turn around and fly back to the castle which housed the very person who wanted him dead, and the other person who was control the dark creatures after him. I wanted to bash Eragon upside the head and kiss him on the forehead in thanks at the same time. **"Maybe a battle will help me settle things in my head."**

I followed Eragon although I made sure to keep Kuldr circling far above where nothing could get to him, however the castle turned out to be a trap. Dozens of Urgals came at him and me, I took care of them while Eragon started to look in each of the rooms that we passed by to try and find the woman of his dreams, literally. As we continued farther into the castle the Urgals seemed to become fewer. Finally we found the woman and Eragon woke her up while I took care of the several Urgals that appeared. I felt the Shade before I saw him, he didn't sense my presence I think it was becuase he was compltly focused on Eragon. I saw the Shade send a weapon towards Eragon and before I could stop it, Brom ran in between the weapon and Eragon.

I felt a rage and pain like I had never felt before even after I had been betrayed by that human 200 years ago as I watched Brom fall. My rage built up and I could feel the darkness inside me start to come to the surface and for once I didn't push it down instead I grabbed ahold of it and brought it to the fore-front. I saw the Shade who had been smirking as he watched Brom fall to the ground and wither in pain fall backwards in surprise at my power. I wanted to use dark magic to kill all the dark creatures that were in range of me to put them in pain for the rest of their existance but I knew if I surrendered to the darkness now I would never be able to get back the healing magic that Brom would need.

I snareled at the Shade while I mentally called Kuldr down telling him to bring Sapphira along as well and carry the three others out. _"I call upon the shadows of the living, the fire of the dying and the water that gives life to all, to cover this castle and all it's inhabitants to a dreamless sleep of two days!"_ I said using only my own magic, Kuldr was carrying my most precious person and he needed all of his strength. I saw the Shade's eyes widden even more before they closed and he fell to the floor.

I left the castle and ran to where I could feel Kuldr. I got there just as Eragon was conversing with the woman I caught her name Arya, I could sense that she was poisoned by the Shade. However I ignored the two of them and went immediatly to Brom's side. I could feel his life force draining away and I silently swore that he would not die, not while I was alive. "He's dying." The woman Arya said, I bared my teeth at her not caring that my ears and tail were visable, "You have no right to speak your dreams lurred Eragon to you and you are the cause of Brom's pain." I growled at her barly stopping myself from sinking my teeth into her flesh to have her feel the same pain I knew Brom had to be feeling.

I saw her eyes fly open as the fire Eragon had going lit up my unusal features, I turned ignoring her and kneeled down next to Brom. Brom opened his eyes and turned slightly to look up at me, I smilled softly as I touched his face, cupping his jaw in my left hand. "I cannot lose you, please do not ask me to let you fade." I whispered. I knew Brom heard me as he lifted his right hand to touch my face, "I'm old and worn-out, you have your whole life in front of you to find someone to love." Brom said his voice fading.

I grabbed Brom's right hand in my right, "Were you not listening when we met? I am over three hundred years old, I have seen life born and I have seen that same life die. Brom, no matter how long my existance is, I will never find someone else. You are my one and only." I smiled and kissed Brom's forehead, "I am like the wolf in that way, one mate for life." I said, feeling a tear slip down my face. "Please don't ask me to face my existance without you by my side." I begged him softly as I heard his heartbeat slowing down.

Brom looked at me and for a moment I thought he would truly ask me to let him die, then he smiled at me, "I will not." Was all he said but that was enough for me to know it was okay. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath I needed the tree's to guide me in the knowledge of what to do. Time faded away and I was once again in front of the tree's. "Please tell me how to save him." Was all I could say. The tree's stayed quiet and I began to panic what if Brom died while I was here? What if I let him down? I couldn't calm down and soon I was anxiously trying to get back to reality.

"Calm down little one." A voice whispered into my ear. Immediatly I turned towards it, "Do you know how to save him?" I asked, breathlessly, hoping. "I do." The voice replied. "How?" I asked. "Saving his life will cost you." The voice said. "As long as I am the one who pays the price I will do anything to save him." I said, uncaring at the thought of what might happen to me. "Very well...listen closely child." Said the voice.

I opened my eyes and gently touched Brom's face, beofre leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Then I raised Brom's right wrist to my mouth and bit into it, drinking a mouthful of his blood, before biting into my wrist and holding it to Brom's mouth, where he hesitantly did the same. I then pressed our bleeding wrist's together as I spoke.

 _"Eka, Nia,_ _Shur'tugal abr Kuldr_

 _(I, Nia, dragon rider of Kuldr)_

 _Kona abr Aiedail, garm, and andlát_

 _(woman of the Morning Star, wolf and death)_

 _Ach ethgri ai blödhren_

 _(Do invoke a blood oath )_

 _Those who try to letta this blödhren_

 _( stop, blood oath)_

 _will face Helgrind_

 _(the gates of death)_

 _Eka lif and älfrs lif_

 _(my life, his life)_

 _shall become one_

 _my Eldunari_

 _( heart of hearts)_

 _belongs to Brom_

 _This_ _yawë_

 _(bond of trust)_

 _I willingly enter,_

 _Eka, Nia, will take the punishment that comes_

 _( I )_

 _and at my andlát_

 _(death)_

 _Brom shall recieve my magic and dragon_

 _as his own_

 _I swear this blood oath on my blood_

 _with the burning passion of fire,_

 _and the calming, healing waves of water_

 _and the unchangable day of my burthro_

 _(birth)._

As I spoke the spell I could feel the change allready taking place between Brom and myself, I could feel my life force and magic flowing into him. As soon as the last word of the spell was spoken I fell over ontop of Brom, worn out physically, emotionally, mentally and magically. I came to a few moments later and after listening to Brom's now steady heart-beat and smelling the lingering scent of magic in the air and on Brom himself I was content that the spell had taken. I pushed myself up off of Brom who was now full awake. I didn't speak of what I had just done, but when Eragon asked me to heal Arya I told him truthfully that if I tried to use magic at all for the next couple of days that I would fall into a deep sleep that I might not wake up from.

 **_TWO DAYS LATER_NIGHTFALL_**

I stayed onto Kadlr I was to exahusted to get down and then back up again in several hours. Brom and I hadn't talked about what had happened as getting to the Varden to heal Arya and get Eragon to the people that he was suppose to lead took precedance. Brom got a fire going and put some food on, and for a few moments there was peace. However soon I smelt someone in the woods, close to us. "There's someone close by." I told Brom from my seat on top of Kaldr. Eragon looked to Sapphira who immediatly brought the stranger into the small camp. It turned out to be a young male, only a few years older then Eragon, I was curious about this new male. He smelt somewhat like Eragon, almost as if they were half-brothers. I dismissed that thought in favor of eating the food that Brom brought over to me. It was soon decided that we would all travel together and as soon as the sun came up we took off.

 **(THEY ALL ARE NOW ON THEIR WAY TO THE SECRET CAMP, NIA CANNOT HEAL ARYA BECAUSE SHE USED SO MUCH OF HER MAGIC ON BROM THAT IF SHE USED ANYMORE SHE WOULD FAINT. THEY FIND THEY GET TO THE CAMP AND ARE IMMEDIALTY SURROUNDED INSIDE OF THE CAVE. BROM'S PRESENCE ALLOWED THEM TO PASS UN-HARMED AND ERAGON CALLS SAPPHIRA INTO THE CAVE. NIA THEN CALL'S KALDR INTO THE CAVE AS WELL, NOT WANTING TO LEAVE HIM OUT THERE UNPROTECTED AGAINST THE GATHERING DARKNESS. THIS CAUSED THE VARDEN SURPRISE AND THEY CONSTINTLY KEPT AN EYE ON NIA IN SUSPICION.)**

Finally I got tired of the constant stare's and headed off to find a place away from all the people, elves and dwarfs that were gathered together. I made sure Kaldr was within my eye-sight at all times, I didn't trust these strangers. "You, you are half elf." Arya said as she came up beside me. I rolled my eyes, "Wow! I didn't know that, anything else you would like to point out that I may have not realized in my 336 years of life?" I said my voice coated in biting sarcasim.

I didn't do well in enclosed spaces and I was sharing one with hundred of strangers and two dragons. Not to mention that the man that I loved and had just bound my life to was going to be in a fight with the darkness and I knew that although the rebels had hope the darkness was coming in large quantities and there was something familiar about it. "Do you know why they are all so afraid of you?" Arya asked after several minutes of silence. I released a sigh realizing that she wasn't going to stop talking and go away. "No I don't. Why are they so afraid of me?" I asked more to hurry her along so she would leave then anything else. Arya took a deep breath before turning to me, "There is a prophicy, and it seems you are apart of it.

"A dragon of black and his rider

will bring death and destruction to all lands

A dragon of blue and her rider

will defeat the darkness and bring hope

but a dragon of gold and his rider

one who was born to two races

will be the greatest threat

if love is lost

the world will end

and eternal darkness will begin."

"Interesting." I said, nonplussed as I stared out at the walls of the cavern we were in, I could tell that aggrivated Arya as she huffed and left.

"Nia. Are you up there?" I heard Brom holler. I leaned forward so I could look over the ledge where I was now sitting. "Yes, do you need me?" I asked, already looking him over to see if there was anything physically wrong with him. "No just stay there, I'll come to you." Brom replied before he began to climb up the rocky outcroup.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! So sorry for the extremly long wait, I havn't had any insperation for this write until now. Here is the final chapter. Read and review. =)**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

I leaned back but all of my attention was focused on Brom who was rapidly climbing up towards me. When Brom's head came up above the ledge I reached out and clasped his arm which he extended towards me as I helped pull him up the rest of the way. After he setteled down on the ledge with me there was a comfortable silence for a moment then he turned to me. "I can faintly hear a male voice in my head but it continue's to become clearer." Brom said.

"That would be Kaldr our dragon." I replied keeping an eye on him to see what he would do with this news. "What do you mean our dragon? A dragon can only have one rider." Brom said confused. I layed back on the ledge, "What I did to save you tied the two of us together in many ways. One of them caused Kaldr to become tied to you as well." I said as I searched the cave roof. Brom took that quit well and I was thankful he didn't ask about the other ways' we were now tied together.

"Have you heard of the prophesy?" Brom asked. I tilted my head as I studied his face, "Yes Arya just told me." I replied. Brom nodded and looked out at the view of the mixture of people, elves and dwarfs that were gathered. "What do you think it means?" He asked. I turned his face back towards me gently as I stared him in the eye I answered, "I think it means that if I lose you I will go mad." I answered honestly.

Brom seemed surprised for only a second and then he placed his hand over top of mine. "Well then we better make sure you never lose me." He said, I smiled and he seemed to hesitate for only a second before he leaned forward and kissed me. For a second I was frozen unsure of what to do but then going on instinct I kissed him back.

Both of us lost track of time as we kissed but my sharp hearing caught the sound of someone calling for both of us so reluctently I pulled back. "Someone's calling for us." I whispered as we both caught our breath. I leaned over the ledge and saw Eragon walking into one of the cave's and everyone else seemed to be preparing for something. Armor and swords and spears and bow and arrows were everywhere and I felt myself tensing up slightly.

"I think the fight is coming to us." I told Brom as I pulled back from the ledge and turned to look behind me. "Be careful." I pleaded with him before I captured his lips in a deep kiss, exploring his mouth with my tounge like it would be the last drop of water I had in a dessert. When we parted he pressed a kiss to my temple, "You be safe as well." He said before we both climbed down from the ledge.

The leaders of the resistance were reluctent to have me and Kaldr fight along side of them because of the prophesy. I quickly put an end to that by letting my ears and tail out of their hiding place and flashing them a warning fanged grin. "Kaldr will stay out of their sight, he will help without me riding him." I said.

"A dragon cannot be allowed to fight without it's rider!" One of the leaders said causing me to glare at him, "He will not be without his rider." I replied I could see their confusion but I didn't care enough to explain, Brom however took the time to explain things to them while I went and sharpened my swords and the several throwing knives that I carried on my body. "Kaldr if Brom calls upon you answer him, I have my own magic supply." I told Kaldr mentally. "I will keep him safe." Kaldr answered me.

We didn't have long after that to wait as everyone got into position as the King's army broke through the cave. I gave one last glance to where I knew Brom and Kaldr were crouching, hiding in order to surprise our enemies and then the battle took my full attention.

 **(Less people, elves, dwarfs died in this fight and there was another dragon and rider in the sky but Brom and Kaldr were more focused on the army while Eragon and Saphira took center stage. Other wise the fight was basically the same including the part with Murtagh.)**

I watched as Eragon and Saphira flew after the elleth princess before turning my attention back to Brom who was down talking with the leaders. "So Nia what's next?" Kadlr asked me, I was torn between wanting to leave the cave immediatly and asking Brom what he wanted. Afterall where ever he was I planned to be, I couldn't seperate myself from him now. Brom saved me from having to answer when he left the leaders and came up to me.

"I told the leaders that while we would willingly help them fight Galbatorix and his army we would rather not stay here with them." Brom said, I had no words to say how I felt about that so I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug before pulling back and placing a heated kiss on his lips. When we parted both of our lungs calling out for air Brom smilled, "I guess that was the right decision."

I laughed and placed a quick kiss on his smilling lips, "You guessed right. So any particular direction you want to head in?"

 **THREE YEARS LATER**

 **A YEAR AFTER THE FINAL BATTLE**

 **IN A CAVED IN CAVE:**

"Káta Anastasia and Issak Balder." I whispered to my new born twin children, I looked around the cave and with my magic running so low my sense's took control and I made my way slowly away from the caved in tunnel and found a hot spring inside the cave. After cleaning up both my children and myself in the water I wrapped them up in my long black hooded cloak that I had cleaned in the hot spring.

After using some magic to make sure it kept them warm and wouldn't fall apart I began to search for a way out of the cave. Normally I would just use my magic with or without Kaldrs help however Kaldr was with my husband of two years and they were chasing down the last of Galbatorix's army.

My own magic was low as I had been using it to keep my pregnant self hidden from the army who had been looking for me. I had hidden in the cave and the avalanche that had closed the cave off was a blessing as my magic supply had grown low.

Finally after several hours of walking through the cave taking breaks to make sure both Káta and Issak were okay I found a way out. I used my extra sensitive sense's to make sure that there was no one else around before I slipped out of the small crack that I had enlarged with magic to slip out of.

"Nia where are you?" Brom asked me mentally, our connection running through Kaldr who had gotten used to blocking our conversations from his mind. "I'm not sure. I feel like I've seen this clearing before though." I sent back as I looked around the strangly familiar clearing. I sent a mental picture of the place where I was to both Kaldr and Brom and was surprised when Kaldr made the connection. "That's the clearing outside of the cave that your mother tortured you in." Kaldr said.

I was surprised and felt their concern and fear for me so I reasured them that I was fine and that I had a surprise for them. I cast a spell around the clearing to make sure only Brom and Kaldr could enter the clearing. I made sure that the spell wouldn't let inanimate objects enter the clearing either just in case someone tried to shoot at me or them when they got here.

After two hours Kaldr landed and Brom immediatly jumped off his back and they both came towards me. I smiled at their concern and ran forward and hugged Brom before kissing him, then I gave Kaldr a hug. "Brom close your eyes for a second." I said with a grin nearly bursting with excitment at the thought of Brom finally meeting our children. Brom looked confused but he closed his eyes obediantly and I walked over to a 'rock' that was actually the twin's location. I gently picked them and dropped that spell before walking over and standing in front of Brom.

"Okay open your eyes." I said watching Brom's face as I held our children. His eyes opened and first he looked me in the eye and then he looked at my arms and his eyes flew open wide as his eyes jerked back up to mine. "Is...did...are you..." Brom said. I took pity on him and with a grin introduced our children to their dad, "Brom meet our children, Káta Anastasia and Issak Balder."

 **And so began the journey of parentage between Brom and Nia. They had six more children always a set of twins, four of their children became dragon riders. The other two became the most well known healers across the land. Eragon married Arya and they had three children of their own, two boys and one girl who got married to three of Brom and Nia's children. Kaldr and Saphira became mates and had five eggs, three of which were ridden by Brom and Nia's first set of twins and one of Eragon's kids. Peace broke out across the land and Dragon's and their Riders have once again taken over the sky keeping safe the known world and several exploring the unknown world. Brom and Nia being one of the couples to do so, after their own children had grown up and started having children of their own.**


End file.
